


【幻白/正白】缪斯之死

by ETE_77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETE_77/pseuds/ETE_77
Summary: 学园paro
Relationships: Byakuran/Genkishi (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Byakuran/Irie Shouichi





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 模特兰兰

幻骑士夹着速写簿匆匆忙忙朝美术教室跑去。他已经迟到了五分钟，先前因为和辅导员就毕业后的职业规划争执不下。他有些郁闷，自己想成为服装设计师的梦想还是没得到认可。并非他的技巧差强人意，相反，幻骑士在这一届艺术生中功底数一数二，只是他的设计理念很少被人理解。他喜欢为男性设计前卫、独特的衣服，因为剪裁的线条往往异想天开，所以看上去并不实用，这也是他常常被导师诟病的地方。幻骑士虽然平日里看起来不拘言笑，但其实是胆大心细的幻想派，十分敏感，有些善妒，又自尊心极强，以佼佼者自居，但在攀登美学的高峰上又时常陷入茫然无措的窘境，觉得自己缺少一个关键性的引导——引导他看到这个世界最隐蔽的秘密、最真实的美的契机。

“对不起，我来晚了。”

他闷闷不乐地说着低头拉开教室的门，心想反正也不会有人注意到他。事实也是这样，寂静的教室里只有笔和纸摩擦的声音，只是听起来比以往更加迅疾。幻骑士在后排的一块画架旁坐下，依次拿出绘画工具，然后抬起头看向前方，那里一般是模特所坐的地方。

那是幻骑士人生中第一次见到白兰。

原本握在手里的一束彩铅一时间全落到了地上，哗啦啦响成一片，立刻吸引了在座同学的视线——也引来了那位模特的目光。他一定是新来的，因为昨天坐在那里的人还不是他。几乎所有人都回头看了他一眼，然而幻骑士只是怔怔地看着白兰。那时的光线和角度好极了：白兰坐在一只临时搭建的纸箱上，屈起一条腿踩在箱子边缘，双臂环着腿将脑袋枕在膝盖上。听到响动时也只是歪着头将目光投过去，一副慵懒的、百无聊赖的姿态。一旁的玻璃窗打开一半，透明的帘子被微风一点点吹起，布料的一角时而扫过他的发梢。斜斜的日光顺着窗台射入，打在他一半身体上。青年穿着一件新潮的领口被撕得破破烂烂的白色单衫，在光影下隐隐约约露出线条分明的锁骨轮廓，再往下是修长的手指、纤细的腰肢、肌肉匀称的笔直双腿……

“抱歉……”

在他后知后觉为自己制造的噪音道歉后，其他人早已重新开始投入手头的画作，只有白兰的目光多在他身上停留了一会儿，但也很快收了回去。他从膝盖上抬起头，转了转脖子同时换了一个姿势，翘起二郎腿用双手后撑着上身。教室里又随之爆发出一阵不小心的骚动，大多都是对那个漂亮青年交头接耳的议论。幻骑士平静下来开始对着空白的画板发呆，即便此刻脑海里的灵感如井喷，但正因为源源不断涌现出的想法太多，反而令他一时无法下笔。同时，还有一个无法否认的事实横在幻骑士面前：他对白兰一见钟情。

然而，悸动由于太过突然和激烈，以至于让他空旷的内心陷入死寂——一种意识到自己似乎真的爱上了什么人时的绝望。幻骑士慢慢拿起铅笔开始在画板上起草、勾勒出人体轮廓，凭得却全是刚刚白兰留在他脑海里的惊艳的第一印象。因为当屋子里有其他人在场的时候，他不敢再去看白兰，仿佛自己的视线会干扰到那一尊雕塑一般完美的现象。这种别别扭扭的心态令他自己也匪夷所思。

但是很快他便渐入佳境，手开始流利地执行起大脑发出的指令，那些脑海中的画面一点点在画板上成型：坐着的白兰、站着的白兰、斜卧着的白兰、咬棉花糖的白兰、喝水的白兰、叼香烟的白兰、睡着的白兰、哭泣的白兰……明明只是第一次见到他，幻骑士却从白兰身上体会到一种深深的怀旧感，以及相见恨晚的欣喜和憧憬。其他同学在完成习作后一个接一个离开了画室，最后屋子里只剩下白兰和幻骑士。

“你很用功呢。”

幻骑士差不多隔了五秒才反应过来，这时才终于敢抬头看向面前的暗恋对象。

“谈不上用功，赶进度罢了……前辈？”

“我叫白兰。”

“抱歉，白兰前辈，能再多给我一点时间吗？我今天来晚了。”

“可以。”白兰伸了个懒腰，微微一笑并且冲他眨了眨眼，“多久都可以噢。”

幻骑士再一次看呆了，怔愣半晌才连连点头道谢。时间缓慢行进，像等待烤箱里的面包松软膨起一般，幻骑士好久都没体验过如此安稳又温暖的午后了。他不再急着在画板上去表达什么，一些埋藏在心底的东西自然而然就从笔尖生出。他把之前设计的几套衣服在白兰的人体素描上勾勒出大致轮廓，果然每一套都好像他为白兰量身定制的一样。白兰是他灵感的具象，而他们的邂逅就像艺术家遭遇缪斯。幻骑士逐渐淡忘了时间，而白兰也不知道拆开了手边的第几包零食。

“原来您在这里，白兰先生。什么事耽搁了这么久？”

一个稍显冷淡的声音突然在教室后方响起。幻骑士回过头，仿佛如梦初醒般一惊，立刻毕恭毕敬地站起身，对着红发的学生会长鞠了一躬。

“下午好，入江前辈。”

入江正一只是对他点了点头，视线随后越过他径直看向白兰。“不是说好一起吃晚饭的吗？发您短信也不回……今天七点我们还有一场实验要做。”

“对不起啦，小正。”白兰嘴里塞满零食，双手合十作出抱歉的姿势，含混不清地笑笑说，“进了画室就把手机调成静音了。小尤尼今天下午临时有事，所以拜托我来给美术系的后辈当模特。”

“原来如此。”正一推了推眼镜，经过幻骑士身边时用锐利的目光斜斜扫过他的画板，“你画他画了很久？”

“是的。抱歉，也是我要求白兰先生多呆一会儿。我不知道白兰先生之后有约……”幻骑士有些局促不安地解释道。在这个学校里没有人不认识入江正一——处事作风严谨、头脑超群、生物科学系精英兼学生会长。他之前还从未有和他对话的机会；入江正一平时看起来十分平易近人，但当下不知为何，幻骑士从他身上感受到一股强烈的压迫感。这是理所当然的，他想，毕竟谁被爽约都不会摆出好脸色。但是从头至尾他没想过去怪罪白兰，只认定是自己太冒失，对白兰提出了不方便拒绝的无理请求。

“别对后辈这么苛刻嘛，小正，要说起来其实是我没把情况说清楚。偶尔也想偷偷懒呢——”

白兰说着从纸箱上站起身，刚伸了个懒腰便突然一个踉跄。正一即时上前扶住了他才防止他一个跟头栽下去。

“您怎么了？”

幻骑士这时才注意到白兰对正一的叫法，以及正一对白兰的敬称。白兰按着太阳穴皱了皱眉，半晌才笑着摇了摇头。

“我没事。可能刚才坐太久了，突然站起来所以就……”

正一顺势将白兰搂到怀里，抬起另一只手贴了贴他的额头。“好像有些发热，大概是轻微中暑。一下午都坐在这里，还被太阳晒着，就算是偷懒也任性过头了吧。”

说话的同时，正一的余光落到幻骑士身上，带有明显谴责他的意味。幻骑士哑口无言，只是不自觉攥紧了手中的画笔。那两个人的互动怎么看都太暧昧了，不像是普通朋友或前辈与后辈的关系。被搀扶着离开画室前，白兰又回头看了他一眼，笑得一脸灿烂并冲他挥挥手。

“后会有期，小幻。哪天记得给我看看你画的我噢——我会期待着的。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 校园恶霸白兰·杰索の纯情罗曼史（伪）

实验室里的机器运转时发出低低的蜂鸣声。入江正一站在操作台前，正在用鼠标绘制数据图曲线，并且时不时转身到白板上写下一串演算过程。白兰躺在一旁的长沙发上，额头上搭着一条湿巾。似乎是刚从浅眠中醒来，他先是望着天花板眨了眨眼，随后发觉盖在自己身上的入江正一的外套。又过了一两分钟，白兰缓缓坐起身，茫然环顾四周时额头上的湿巾掉到了腿上。

“我睡了很久吗？”

“是的，从晚饭之后就一直在睡。”

“实验已经在进行了吗？”

“快做完了。可是有些参数错误。”

白兰动手披上他的外套，慢悠悠走到正一身旁，脸上还带着一些倦怠之意。他先是低头去看屏幕上排列着的密密麻麻的程序项目，摸了摸下巴思考一阵，随后走到白板前，用马克笔对公式中的某些部分简单地涂改了两下。

“解出来了，小正——其实你已经离答案很接近了。”

正一面对白板沉思两秒，不由再一次感叹白兰超乎寻常的头脑和不可思议的洞察力。这也是虽然白兰只比他大几个月但他仍坚持以敬称称呼他的理由。

“谢谢您。但是关于您偷懒的事……”

“原谅我吧，小正。”白兰打断他，撒娇似地向他贴过来，“因为摆了一下午姿势真的很累。”

正一十分自然地搂过比自己稍高半头的青年。白兰身材纤细柔韧，是抱起来十分令人安心的那种类型。他不自觉放缓了声调，温柔地说不是指他睡过实验的事。

“我是说幻骑士。”

“那个美术系的后辈？原来小正还在吃醋啊。”

“你知道我为什么会介意你和他们那类人接触。”

——强暴。在他们刚进大学那年，有自称是美术系的高年级学生以需要做写生练习为由，引诱白兰去给他们当模特，然后在画室里轮番强暴了他。当正一赶到的时候那群学生已经逃走了，他立刻报了警，而那群学生也在之后被学校开除。可是他知道那件事对白兰的伤害是不可逆的，也心知肚明白兰甚至曾一度想杀死他们。在那段对于白兰来说恐怕是暗无天日的恢复期里，正一一直陪在他身边，控制他不定期复发的躁郁症和自虐倾向，保护他、说服他、纵容他……爱上了他。

他知道白兰被觊觎的理由，也清楚他想成为模特的梦想。仅凭外貌，白兰是那种天生就会被簇拥和爱戴的美男子，又因为外在活泼和轻浮的性格，令他和任何一个陌生人都很合得来。但正一了解白兰的人格魅力，还在于他令人费解的超前的世界观。接触之后就会发现白兰外热内冷的特质，有着不同于常人的对现实的冷静审视，甚至可以说有点厌世和游离。他的美是同时可以被消费也可以被供养的。正一十分理解白兰时常对他提到的“格格不入”；白兰是一个普通人，但又不同凡响。他连他那份格格不入的寂寞一并深爱，而他自诩对白兰的理解和陪伴，也是相对于白兰在其他人眼中以及被不同方式对待，一种赤裸裸的独占欲的表现罢了。

“别把我说得像受害者一样。”

——没错，还有倔强。白兰从未向任何人屈服或低头，他是如此高傲而神秘、强势又任性。他不会认输，也没有认输的习惯——除了那次意外，他似乎还没有在人生中输给过任何人。

“可是事实就是事实。我没有轻视白兰先生的意思。”

“我不是需要保护的弱者。”

“是的，我也没有用那种眼光看待过您。”

原本一脸严肃的白兰忽然响亮地笑出声，他沿着操作抬轻盈地转了一圈，手指在屏幕上灵活划过，又加入了一组正一之前没考虑到的变量。

“开玩笑的。因为小正一本正经的表情总是很有趣。我可没有向过去申诉的打算，也不觉得你的担心是多余的。但还是希望，小正能稍微再多信任一些我的判断力吧。”

白兰说的话里十句有九句恐怕都是无稽之谈，只有一句是真心话。而正一庆幸的是，自己能在相处的过程中慢慢分辨白兰的谎言和真实。他自己平时不是一个疑神疑鬼的神经质，可是爱上白兰让他对失去多了一层新的恐惧，令他深知爱是一个不稳定又不可捉摸的因素。

“我相信幻骑士……是因为他的眼神。”

“觊觎我男友的眼神？”正一没好气地反驳了他一句，“拜托，白兰先生，我的压力已经够大了。”

“他仰慕我。”白兰托着腮低声一字一顿地念出，“小正难道没有注意到吗？他像神明一样仰慕我的眼神。”

“那还真是多谢您提醒了。”正一冷冷说道，“这跟我表达的意思有哪里不同？说到底，白兰先生只是想看我为您吃醋的表情吧。”

“为我吃醋是理所当然的事吧，学生会长大人～”

“别逼我在实验室强吻您。影响效率。”

“难道我的存在还不足以让小正分神？”

“不要把这种事说得这么理直气壮。就算他对您是单纯的仰慕，谁又能保证他在面对您时不失去理智。”

“只不过是一次临时顶替小尤尼的工作罢了。或许以后我和他也不会再见面。”

“原谅我在这方面只会往坏的方面考虑。他可是对您明显表现出了一见钟情的姿态。”

白兰轻巧地跳坐到操作台上，正一搂住他的腰，将他面对面环抱到怀里。白兰则顺势攀上他的肩膀拥住他。

“成为模特是我的梦想，小正。”

“这句话从蝉联生物科学系三年奖学金的人口中说出来还真是令人匪夷所思。”正一说完顿了顿，随后凑上前吻住白兰。

“您在我心里已经是最美的模特了。”

＊

下午，幻骑士出了教学楼，无精打采地朝宿舍楼走去。“你不知道吗？入江前辈和白兰前辈在交往。”画室里一同画画的女生之前这么对他说，带着仿佛整个学校就他一个人不知道的表情。那种表情已经称不上嘲讽，而是近乎在可怜他了。幻骑士从不主动打听别人的绯闻，好像看起来对什么都漠不关心。唯一一个推心置腹的友人在去年参加了出国交换的项目。事实上，就个人感情而言，以前的他也并没有多少值得和朋友谈起的心事。可是这一切在他对白兰一见钟情后都不一样了。虽然之前多多少少臆测过那两个人的交情不浅，但没想到会是这么不可撼动的、亲密的关系。也让他意识到自己当初那点不切实际的期待有多可笑——自然而然就想去了解他更多、擅自认为自己可能有机会什么的……

夕阳斜过前面的一条小巷，隐入到地平线下面去了。从前方隐隐约约传来的打斗声将幻骑士从思绪中拉回。他立刻警觉起来，贴着墙移到巷口探头张望：只见白兰同时和五六个男人陷入混战，不过已经以一己之力把男人们揍得七荤八素，虽然他自己也没好到哪里去。白衬衫变得皱巴巴，上面血迹斑斑，从卷起的袖子下露出的小臂上有几道还在渗血的伤口；原本蓬松的不修边幅的头发变得更加凌乱不堪。然而白兰似乎在笑，狰狞地、暴躁地笑着，一拳紧接一拳把那些试图挣扎着爬起来的男人再一次揍趴下。可是他的体力明显已经消耗了太多，光是站稳就显得十分吃力。断断续续的粗重的呼吸就算隔着一段距离也能听清。

“小心！”

当其中一个男人抡起一根铁棍摇摇晃晃击向白兰的后背时，幻骑士当机立断甩开肩上的背包，手脚敏捷地一步跨上去一记扫堂腿将男人踢飞。白兰转过身，随手抹去嘴角的血迹，冲他散漫一笑。

“噢，是你啊。多谢。”

“白兰前辈，您受伤了。”

白兰闻言抬起血流不止的手臂瞧了瞧，漫不经心地耸耸肩。“不用担心，已经不痛了。”

“还是处理一下比较好。在我宿舍有消毒酒精和医用绷带，如果白兰前辈不介意的话……”

“那有没有甜食之类的东西？打完架肚子好饿。”

幻骑士直到把白兰带回宿舍还有些恍惚，以为自己在做梦。但他肯定白兰并不是为他，而是为了甜食才接受他的好意的。他把急救箱摊开在茶几上，半跪在沙发旁小心翼翼握着白兰的手为他消毒伤口。白兰的手腕很细，手臂上的皮肤白皙，隐约可见皮层下青蓝色的血管。白兰在环视宿舍一周后，低下头看向他的动作。幻骑士感到头顶那道目光，冥冥中正在给他造成无形的压迫。他的手有些发抖，不自觉把绷带在对方手臂上多缠了两圈。

“话说回来，画完了吗？你那天画的我。”

幻骑士犹豫了一下才点了点头，他感到脸颊的温度不断上升。其实在那天之后他凭借印象又给白兰画了很多素描。准确地说，他在做练习素描时画的人物都成了白兰的模样。而他最后拿给他的，还是那张他在课上画的他。白兰看上去十分用心地端详起来。

“这已经完全不是我了吧。”半晌，他忍不住调侃道，“小幻简直把我画得像神明一样……小心我会得意忘形噢！”

幻骑士有些无地自容，自己的心思果然还是太一目了然了，白兰没有一语道破显然已经给足了他面子。况且，像白兰那样美丽的人，不论多恃宠而骄都是能够被接受的吧，他默默心想。

“请……请问白兰前辈可以当我的模特吗？”

心中按耐不住的请求不知怎的就突然脱口而出了。幻骑士一时大惊失色，惴惴不安地低下头不敢看白兰。余光中，白兰只是向后靠了靠，翘起二郎腿改成一个更加舒服的坐姿。同时拿起一旁吃到一半的一盘焦糖布丁，慢条斯理地开口道：

“我想你应该知道，我正在和小正交往。”

“是的，已经听说了。”

“恋人之间需要尊重对方的决策，也就是说，不能不顾忌对方的心情行事。况且，这也没什么好隐瞒的：入江正一非常反对我走模特的道路。当然，如果你只是抱着半吊子的心态请求我，或许我会答应你作为消磨时间的一种方式。但是很明显，你是认真的，我猜得没错吧？”

“确实如此。”幻骑士鼓起勇气重新抬起头，这次目光不再躲闪，“我有成为服装设计师的梦想，而白兰前辈毋庸置疑就是我理想中的模特。您与入江前辈之间的任何约定我都无权过问，也不会对你们的选择干涉半分。但是在怀揣和追逐梦想这件事上，我认为自己和白兰前辈拥有相同的立场。”

白兰将舀起的最后一勺布丁含入口中，不慌不忙地咽下去，仿佛在品味甜点的味道，同时也在斟酌他话中的真意。只见他将那副见习画作放到腿上，前倾身子一把拽住幻骑士的领带扯向自己。在幻骑士惊讶又期待的目光中，白兰露出一抹灿烂而狡黠的微笑。

“我答应你。条件是——小幻来当我的贴身保镖♪”


End file.
